uranmefandomcom-20200214-history
Fascism Under the Red Banner
Be sure to read the Commonist Manifesto, the succeeding document to this essay Fascism Under the Red Banner It was not long ago, that on the 9th of December that Leftism was introduced into this game as the Allied Socialist Nations. It currently is the "vanguard party" of URANME, and the only prominent Leftist alliance that we (of this game) currently pocess. The home for all socialists and communists, no? The promised free world ruled by the people fairly, right? That would be the image that its head of state, Demokratikos, would like to show to all those who are interested. The ASN projects a Bolshevist and a Stalinist ideology upon its government and its processes. Stalinism is nothing more in my eyes as fascism under a red banner, which is what the title of this manifesto will be. I'd like to point out, first, some quotes and analisis of the ASN constitution: The dictatorship of Demokratikos: 1. "Legislation which shall amend the Charter shall require a complete majority as well as Approval by the Chairman of the ASN and the Premier of the ASN" - This makes it so you need to have Demo's approval before any legislation and/or moves towards a fair democracy. (also see 6) Control of the legislature is an important part in controlling an alliance and its people, by limiting what they are allowed to do the Premier may strike down on competition and any possibility of limiting his power and reign. 2. "Commissars may be impeached with a simple majority of (3-1) and replaced given just cause and approved by the Chairman of the ASN, or removed from power by the Premier." - Have one of you Commissars turn against you? Just take 'em out. It is not hard to say "you're fired get out". Control over the ministries is a very important party to total rule over the alliance as well, since these members run the day-to-day operations of the alliance and represent them abroad. 3. "As well as create new Commissariats and Appoint Commissars to Said Positions, with the approval of the Premier and Chairman." - You gotta make sure that the power of the Commissar goes to someone loyal and worthy. Don't want anyone against you. This limits on who can be appointed to what, and anyone who might not like Demokratikos too much will not have any power in the alliance and probably kicked out. 4. "If Legislation is security sensitive under permission and supervision of the Premier of the ASN, Chairman of the ASN, or it's Replacement; it shall be hidden from the Membership." - Uh oh! Don't want anything to hurt your image to come out do you? This gives Demo the power to censor anything he sees 'unfit' for the public or just simply doesn't want word to get out about a certain situation. This is a vital part to censorship of your membership and its legislation, a very fascist-like policy. 5. "The Premier and Chairman serve as the Protector of the General Assembly, Enforcers of Politburo Legislation, as well as the Protectors of this Charter and the ASN itself." - Makes yourself look so good doesn't it? This is the egotistic actions of Demo, and that is all it is. 6. "The Premiers veto is unchallengeable." - I don't like it and that's final. He has complete control over legislation and what happens in the alliance through this. If legislation were to present itself for a fair democracy, he'd veto it and there is nothing no one could do. (also see 1) 7. "The Premier shall remain at his position for life, or until resignation. He is unimpeachable. The Premier may intervene in the running of any Department or ASN process as he sees fit." - This is supreme rule over his people! This is fascism, it is not communism. Oh yes, this is what we need for a Leftist group, an emperor-like office with unlimited terms and power to government the proletariat. Maybe instead of Premier the title should become "Der Fuhrer". 8. "The Premier may expel and ban members who are deemed to be polluting the ideology of the Party." - Have a member causing a problem? Don't like the guy? Just let him go and say he's polluting the ideology of the Party. This is an excuse to get rid of his political opponents and to remove anyone who might challenge his monopoly of power in the ASN. 9. "Personality Exam (Best 'Scores' are kept secret for Obvious Reasons). Blood Oath of Loyalty to the ASN." - Personality test? Blood oaths? Do you honestly need all this just to ensure to yourself "he's loyal enough to me, and won't challenge me". Norden Verein, the openly fascist and German Nationalist alliance from CyberNations, did this from time to time. It is an open practice to all those who mistrust the majority of the governed, and to check who is loyal and who should be silenced. I do not think for a minute that Demokratikos is running a fair, Leftist state. From the examples shown above he is just but a despot, power hungry and processes a direct greed to be above other people and to tell them want to do. Control freak. Demokratikos' Past "He recalls that he ofter partook in ideological debates with fellow members of the Federation, arguing his belief in national autonomy, authoritarian socialism, and nationalism." -Demokratikos' Wiki on the CyberNations Wikipedia on his nation. As some others in URANME do, he comes from CyberNations, which is similar to URANME but much larger and more active. It was in October when he made his move upon the Communist Party of CyberNations. One of the few Leftist alliances in the game. But first, we need to know how the CPCN worked: The alliance was ruled by the General Assembly, which, everyone belonged to. The General Assembly controlled all legislation and action in the alliance. Although there were positions of power (Chairman as head of state), they held no real authority over the General Assembly and where just tasked with certain duties and representation of the Party. As such any legislation needed a large support of all the members in charge of passing it. The "October Revolution" as he calls it was a desperate dash for power in the CPCN. He drafted the new constitution (the one the ASN currently uses) and as ROOT Admin of the CPCN forums, banned all of his opponents to power and forced the new constitution upon the CPCN and declared himself Premier. Why did he do this? Demo loves his power, and did not want to give it up. In the November Elections in late October, he was losing to his political rival, Finnish Commie. Looking to keep his authority he initiated the coup as a desperate bid to retain his authority. "... it was necessary to gain veto power over the General Assembly of the Party, as they were overstepping their bounds daily. ... He and his supporters also decided that a representative democratic system was needed to ensure the efficiency of the Party." His supporters were nothing less than a few members, and with the aid of the Socialistic Empire (the Stalinist Leftist alliance in the game). The vast majority of announcements by large alliances were in support and recognized the group in which wanted a fair democracy. Demokratikos' CPCN was never officially recognized. In a few days his effort was in vain, and given up. Finnish Commie, his political rival, was elected instead and has been re-elected in the most recent elections for December. Seeing no where else to go to practice his ideals and greed to power and control, he came here to URANME to pursue his dreams in the manifestation of the Allied Socialist Nations. Demokratikos has sense deleted his original nation in CyberNations and has changed his official name, as he is a declared enemy of several alliances including a permanent Enemy of the Party (CPCN). Now this is not about drama from another game carried upon into this one, but I resent that URANME will be introduced into Leftism with the example of Demo's dictatorship and Bolshevism. Category:Ilyich Category:Commonism